Mistletoe Kisses
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt/Blaine. Mistletoe porn, basically.


Title: Mistletoe Kisses  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Spoilers: Nuh  
>Summary: Mistletoe porn...basically.<br>Words: 730  
>AN: It had to happen.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" It's an exclamation that slides into a moan and ends in a gasp as Kurt's hands twist hard in Blaine's curls and he mumbles out his boyfriend's name again. "Shit, Blaine!"<p>

Kurt once again looks up and down the shadowed hall. This is Blaine's house. Blaine's parents' house. And Blaine is on his knees and has his lips tight around the base of Kurt's cock and his tongue is doing indescribable things on every slide off and Kurt's hands are in his hair and his legs are spread while Blaine works his hands up Kurt's inner thighs.

No one is home. There are lights on in the living room and lights on in Blaine's bedroom and the entrance hall and the whole house smells of pine needles and the recent fire and the dinner Blaine had cooked. But Kurt can't help but keep staring at the front door and wonder what the hell he'll do if the doorknob starts to turn.

Sucking and swallowing and moaning around him, Kurt tries again, valiantly, to pull Blaine off him and drag him, at the very least, around the corner. But Blaine just angles his head into the tug of his fingers and moans again, louder and Kurt's hissing at him to be quiet but thinking maybe Blaine _likes_ that. And then Kurt is moaning as well because Blaine's fingertips are brushing back along the crack of his ass and then forward, teasing circles around his hole and then at his balls, massaging fast circles as his lips move up and down his length.

Kurt comes faster and harder than either of them expected and he knows it's because they're in a hallway and could be caught and it's Christmas and he's given in and had a glass of eggnog with Blaine. He shouts out Blaine's name and his hips snap forward and after the initial shock of it, Blaine's mouth settles, nose pressed to Kurt's abdomen as he sucks and swallows and smiles at the little whimpers escaping his boyfriend's lips above him and Kurt's thighs shake under his forearms.

Blaine swallows it all down, staring up through his lashes until Kurt looks down and tugs at his hair again. Blaine's mouth slides off with a pop and he licks across the tip and then his lips and waits for Kurt to steady and untangle his fingers. He doesn't though, he straightens his legs which have slid obscenely wide at the touch of Blaine's fingers between them and then yanks at Blaine's hair once more.

Stumbling to his feet, Blaine stares at him with a wicked smile and licks his lips once more as Kurt's arms slide around his neck and pull him in by the hair to kiss him, open and wet and sated. But he can feel Blaine, hard in his pants and against his thigh.

"Mistletoe," Blaine breathes out as he pulls back, by way of explanation, of the impromptu blowjob in the hallway after an entirely innocent dinner date. God he really has just dropped to his knees, ignored Kurt's objections and kissed and licked and sucked him from soft to hard to coming his brains out.

Kurt stares up and there is it. He laughs and his voice is hoarse. "I don't think that's what you're meant to do under mistletoe."

Playing coy, Blaine just raises an eyebrow.

Another kiss and Kurt can still taste himself on Blaine's tongue and he wonders just how late Blaine's parents will be home. He thinks they probably still have hours to themselves.

Reaching up, stretching out, and still naked from his hips to where his pants are pooled around his ankles, Kurt jumps, grasps and pulls the green sprig from the ceiling. He gathers his pants up around his hips and stumbles backwards. Yeah…maybe he can blame the eggnog for the depraved things he's planning on doing to Blaine as payback.

Once Blaine gives chase, Kurt turns and stumbles, giggling towards Blaine's room, gasping breathless back and tangling with him as they fall through the doorway and back onto the bed. He manages to get Blaine laughing and breathless and straddled beneath him.

"Hold still!" Kurt demands, leaning forward and kissing him silent before he sits back across his hips and dangles the mistletoe from his fingertips over Blaine. "I need to work out where the mistletoe is hanging."


End file.
